


Itch

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Hikaru era confuso.Non era tipo da confondersi facilmente; era abituato a pianificare, a pensare bene alle cose e a evitare di agire a meno di essere completamente sicuro.Quindi il fatto di essere attualmente seduto sul proprio divano, le gambe leggermente aperte e con Chinen inginocchiato tra di esse, lo confondeva. Niente di più, niente di meno.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru





	Itch

**Itch**

Hikaru era confuso.

Non era tipo da confondersi facilmente; era abituato a pianificare, a pensare bene alle cose e a evitare di agire a meno di essere completamente sicuro.

Quindi il fatto di essere attualmente seduto sul proprio divano, le gambe leggermente aperte e con Chinen inginocchiato tra di esse, lo confondeva. Niente di più, niente di meno.

Avevano finito di girare per l’ItaJan piuttosto tardi, una cosa aveva tirato l’altra e Hikaru aveva finito con l’invitarlo a cena, sapendo che non era il caso di lasciarlo a sé stesso quando era tardi e aveva fame.

Come fossero passati da quello alla bocca del più piccolo su di lui, era tutta un’altra storia.

La sua lingua stava attualmente facendo cose meravigliose, muovendosi dalla base alla punta alla giusta velocità, con la giusta dose di pressione, ma anche in tutta la sua confusione Hikaru voleva comunque che facesse il passo successivo.

Gli portò una mano tra i capelli, facendo forza per portarlo dove lo voleva, ed fu certo di aver visto Yuri ghignare prima di schiudere le labbra e prendere solo la punta in bocca.

Hikaru imprecò tra i denti, scivolando più in basso sul divano e serrando gli occhi, cercando di fare del proprio meglio per concentrarsi.

Non si erano nemmeno baciati, per amor del cielo. Stavano parlando innocentemente sul divano, poi all’improvviso Yuri non era più lì ed era...

Hikaru gemette mentre il più piccolo lo prendeva più a fondo, respirando dal naso e deglutendo mentre se lo lasciava scivolare in gola.

Non era semplice pensare in quel modo, ed era quasi certo che fosse quella la strategia di Yuri.

Lasciò la presa sui suoi capelli, cercando di sedersi dritto e scivolare fuori dalla sua bocca, nonostante il proprio corpo lo stesse implorando di rimanere lì.

“Yuri...” mormorò, quasi controvoglia, visto quanto poco Chinen volesse parlare e quanto invece volesse andare avanti.

Lo guardò quasi incantato per qualche momento in più, vide quanto bene si modellassero quelle labbra intorno a lui, e poi si costrinse a spingerlo via.

Yuri gemette, sedendosi sulle ginocchia e alzando gli occhi in sua direzione, infastidito per essere stato interrotto.

“Cosa?” chiese, innocente, uno sguardo quasi grottesco date le circostanze.

“Cosa?” ripeté Hikaru, sconcertato. “Non puoi davvero aspettarti che...” fece una pausa, sospirando.

“Che... cosa?” Yuri ghignò. “E, sì, me lo aspetto. Ti ci sono voluti dieci minuti per fermarmi, ti deve essere piaciuto quello che stavo facendo.” gli fece notare, scrollando le spalle.

“Sfido qualsiasi uomo a reagire più velocemente di così a...” ancora, fece una pausa. Il ghigno sul volto di Yuri crebbe.

“Allora perché non mi lasci continuare? Te l’assicuro, il meglio deve ancora arrivare.”

Hikaru deglutì, rumorosamente.

Una parte di lui voleva ignorare quanto fosse allucinante tutta quella situazione, mettersi comodo e godersi qualsiasi cosa il più piccolo avesse in serbo per lui.

Maledizione all’altra parte, quella con la stupida morale e il bisogno di parlare di _tutto_ prima.

“Non finché non mi dice che t’è preso. Ci conosciamo da sempre. E a meno che non mi abbia pesantemente drogato, non ricordo di essere mai stato assalito in questo modo.”

Yuri scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo il capo.

“È sorprendente come la stia trattando come se fossi io a impormi con la forza, eppure sia io quello in ginocchio.” si alzò, sospirando, e gli si sedette accanto sul divano. “Va bene. Allora, ho avuto un debole per te. Sto parlando di quando eravamo molto più piccoli, quando non potevi nemmeno guardarmi senza rischiare l’ergastolo in un carcere di massima sicurezza.” fece una risatina.

“Che?” chiese Hikaru, confuso.

Era certo che si sarebbe accorto di una cosa del genere.

Anche se, conoscendo Yuri, era probabile che non l’avesse mai detto a nessuno, privacy, timidezza e quant’altro.

“Sì. Mi è passata, col tempo, ma suppongo che qualcosa sia sempre rimasto lì. Non è che abbia mai avuto una conclusione o altro.” si avvicinò, inclinando il capo e guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “E poi, ultimamente, ho realizzato che adesso è diverso. Che non sono più il moccioso che ero una volta. Beh, almeno non nell’aspetto.” ridacchiò. “E che adesso ho abbastanza sicurezza da provare a togliermi lo sfizio.” fece come per tornare sul pavimento, ma poi inarcò un sopracciglio in direzione del più grande. “Perciò, è questo che chiedo: voglio tornare a succhiartelo, Hikaru, perché l’ho immaginato un migliaio di volte e adesso sono certo di avere le capacità di fare un buon lavoro. Puoi accettare un pompino senza impegni o rifiutarmi. In ogni caso, spero che non cambi niente tra di noi.”

L’incredulità di Hikaru raggiunse livelli mai immaginati.

Innanzitutto, lo inquietava alquanto l’idea di un Chinen più piccolo che immaginava di prenderglielo in bocca.

Secondariamente, non vedeva come fosse possibile che rimanesse tutto lo stesso, con l’immagine delle labbra del più piccolo intorno a lui impressa a fuoco nella sua mente.

E terzo... lo voleva. Disperatamente. Il suo corpo gridava, ora ignaro di ciò che la ragione aveva da dire in merito.

“Yuri.” disse, stringendo i denti perché non gli piaceva quanto stava per dire. “Non sono certo che sia la migliore delle idee lasciartelo fare e poi fingere che non sia successo niente. Ne dovremmo parlare, dovremmo... non lo so, se dici di avere un debole per me...”

Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo, fermandolo con un gesto della mano.

“Non è che sia l’amore della mia vita, Hikka. Senza offesa.” scosse la testa. “Non scrivo il mio nome seguito dal tuo cognome per vedere come sembra e non immagino come sarebbero i nostri figli. Ho una voglia da togliermi, vedila così.” gli sorrise. “E non lo stai rendendo affatto semplice. Giuro che non ho mai dovuto implorare così tanto per succhiarlo a qualcuno. È piuttosto eccitante.”

Beh, se non c’era altro dietro, se non c’erano impegni...

Hikaru non disse un’altra parola. Portò una mano dietro la testa del più piccolo, e spinse finché non fu di nuovo in ginocchio per terra, in mezzo alle sue gambe.

Sperava che potessero riprendere da dove si erano interrotti, ma il suo apparente consenso sembrava aver reso Yuri ancora più spavaldo.

E – sebbene il più piccolo non potesse saperlo – era un gioco al quale nella maggior parte dei casi Hikaru era più che felice di giocare.

Prese la propria erezione dalla base, tracciando le labbra di Yuri con la punta, stuzzicandolo, vendendolo lottare per tenere la lingua dentro la bocca.

Poi, lentamente, spinse.

Una volta che fu quasi completamente dentro, rimase fermo per qualche istante, abbastanza da essere in controllo di sé stesso e le proprie reazioni.

Se era una tantum, voleva che fosse un’esperienza memorabile.

“Apri di più.” disse a Yuri, la voce adesso completamente diversa, per l’eccitazione e l’apparente potere che aveva su Yuri – pur sapendo che era tutta una facciata. Quando Yuri aprì maggiormente le labbra sorrise, accarezzandogli i capelli. “Bravo ragazzo.” mormorò, non mancando di notare come il più piccolo rabbrividì all’elogio.

Poi angolò le spinte in modo tale da colpirgli ripetutamente l’interno della guancia, muovendosi dentro la sua bocca senza che Yuri potesse fare molto più che tenere la lingua bassa e la testa ferma, portando la mano alla guancia per accarezzare la forma del sesso di Hikaru attraverso di essa.

Era osceno, e incredibilmente bello.

La fame sul viso di Yuri faceva sentire Hikaru come se fosse il più piccolo a trarne piacere, e non il contrario, e gli fece sentire la testa leggera per quanto fosse eccitato in quel momento.

Quasi si pentì di averne voluto parlare prima e non aver semplicemente seguito la corrente, lasciandogli fare come credeva.

Continuò a spingersi contro il suo viso per qualche minuti, più per la sensazione di completo potere che gli dava che per una qualche forma di sollievo; poi si fermò, respirando a fondo e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Eri tu che lo volevi, no? Credo che anche tu dovresti lavorare.” gli disse, sorridendo dietro il velo di eccitazione sul suo volto. “Succhialo.” ordinò poi, e sembrava che per tutto quel tempo Yuri non avesse atteso altro.

Mise le mani sulle ginocchia di Hikaru per mantenere l’equilibrio e avvolse la sua erezione con la bocca, facendole perfettamente spazio, prima di incavare le guance e cominciare a passare la lingua per tutta la lunghezza, facendo rabbrividire il più grande.

“Sei così bello.” mormorò Hikaru, stabilendo ancora una volta che le imbeccate verbali facevano meraviglie per il più piccolo. “Pensavo che fossi solo arrogante, ma hai completamente ragione. Hai la tecnica giusta.” diede una leggera spinta, incapace di trattenersi, spezzando il ritmo tenuto da Yuri. “Non voglio nemmeno sapere quanto cazzo hai dovuto succhiare per diventare così bravo.” lo provocò, godendosi particolarmente il gemito che ne seguì.

Si morse forte la lingua, cercando di controllarsi il più possibile; non ricordava di essere mai stato così eccitato, né di essere stato in una tale posizione di potere durante il sesso. Sembrava che Yuri gli avrebbe concesso praticamente qualsiasi cosa, e sebbene non l’avrebbe mai fatto davvero, si poteva comunque divertire.

Il più piccolo mosse la testa più in basso, prendendolo in gola con quasi troppa facilità e poi restando lì, respirando dal naso il meglio che poteva, mentre le lacrime gli si formavano agli angoli degli occhi.

Hikaru stava per tirarsi indietro, ma rimase fermo e scelse di scoprire quanto poteva prendere.

Parecchio, sembrava; rimase lì ancora qualche secondo e poi si ritirò completamente, respirando pesantemente, il viso un disastro di saliva e lacrime.

Si abbassò a leccare l’erezione di Hikaru, raccogliendo tutto ciò che osava scappare dalla punta, gli occhi fissi su quello del più grande mentre lo faceva.

A Hikaru occorse tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non scopargli la faccia in quel preciso istante.

“Continua a parlare.” mormorò allora Chinen, accarezzando il suo sesso, premendoselo contro la faccia come se lo trovasse confortante. “Mi piace.” aggiunse – non che fosse necessario.

Chinen Yuri. L’arrogante, tronfio, altezzoso Chinen Yuri era in ginocchio davanti a lui, accarezzandogli il cazzo con la faccia e chiedendogli di parlargli mentre glielo succhiava.

Hikaru non c’avrebbe creduto se non l’avesse visto con i propri occhi.

“Apri quella bella bocca che ti ritrovi.” gli ordinò, non più sorpreso quando lo vide obbedire immediatamente. “Voglio che tenga i denti coperti e la lingua bassa. Voglio scoparti la gola, e voglio che lo prenda come la piccola puttanella che sei. Sono stato chiaro?”

Il respiro di Yuri accelerò per un istante, ma poi si costrinse a rilassarsi e annuì, rimanendo perfettamente fermo davanti a lui, la bocca spalancata e la lingua fuori, pronto a prendere qualsiasi cosa Hikaru volesse dargli.

Il più grande si mosse più avanti sul divano e gli afferrò saldamente i capelli.

E poi perse definitivamente la ragione.

Mosse la testa di Yuri su di sé mentre i propri fianchi si muovevano verso l’altro, raggiungendo con facilità la gola del più piccolo. Le prime spinte furono precise, ma non durò a lungo. Presto instaurò un ritmo brutale, sapendo bene che la voce di Yuri il giorno successivo avrebbe suonato come se avesse mangiato vetri rotti; tremò al pensiero.

“Così, prendilo.” mormorò, rimanendo per qualche istante fermo nella sua gola, contemplando il viso del più piccolo. “Kami, quanto vorrei che me l’avessi detto prima di questo debole che avevi. Pensavo che fosse strano che avessi immaginato di succhiarmi il cazzo, ma ora ha perfettamente senso. È come se fossi nato per farlo. Lo prendi in gola _così_ bene, Yuri, sei davvero perfetto. Mi piacerebbe tenerti qui tutto il giorno e continuare a scoparti la bocca.” riprese a spingere, sentendo che non sarebbe durato ancora a lungo. “Tieni la mascella lenta e prendilo, puttana. Prendimelo in gola, fammi vedere quanto lo vuoi.” continuò a muoversi dentro la sua bocca ancora per un po’, poi si fermò, rimanendo dentro. “Ci sono quasi, Yuri. Dove lo vuoi? Dove vuoi che venga?”

Yuri gemette intorno alla sua erezione e indietreggiò di un poco, così che solo la punta rimanesse dentro.

“Bocca.” fu la sua unica risposta, incapace di articolare suoni più complicati di quello.

Hikaru annuì e rimase fermo, muovendo invece la testa di Yuri.

Quando si sentì troppo vicino, si tirò completamente fuori all’improvviso.

“Lavora, se lo vuoi. Toccami e apri la bocca.” disse, il respiro pesante.

Yuri si affrettò a mettergli la mano intorno, toccandolo in modo incredibilmente veloce, passando la lingua sulla punta, aspettando con impazienza l’evento principale.

Quando Hikaru non ne poté più si costrinse a tenere gli occhi aperti, non volendo perdersi lo spettacolo.

E in effetti, vedere Yuri quasi contorcersi mentre lo sperma di Hikaru gli si accumulava sulla lingua e gli scivolava giù per il viso, fu quasi bello quanto farselo succhiare.

Una volta finito, Hikaru raccolse lo sperma che aveva mancato la bocca di Yuri e glielo spinse fra le labbra, sorridendogli in modo quasi tenero.

“Ingoia.” ordinò poi, sebbene avesse l’impressione che l’imbeccata non fosse necessaria.

Yuri giocò con lo sperma dentro la sua bocca per un momento, prima di ingoiare in modo teatrale; alla fine sorrise, soddisfatto.

Quando si risollevò, incerto sulle gambe, e tornò a sederglisi accanto, Hikaru si voltò a guardarlo quasi a disagio.

“Ehm... vuoi che…?” chiese, inclinando la testa.

Yuri arrossì leggermente, scrollando le spalle.

“Troppo tardi.” ammise, e quando Hikaru realizzò cosa volesse dire gemette, a voce alta.

“_Dio_.” disse a denti stretti. “Dove sei stato tutti questi anni, Yuri? Te lo giuro, fra tutti, non ti avrei mai preso per il tipo che viene solo prendendolo in bocca.” sospirò. “Beh. Suppongo che dovrei comunque scusarmi. Ho perso un po’ il controllo.” disse, sentendosi improvvisamente imbarazzato.

Yuri ridacchiò, portandosi una mano intorno alla gola.

“Penso che l’abbia capito, ma è il tipo di perdita di controllo che mi piace. Parecchio.” lo rassicurò. “Anche se sono contento del fatto che non abbiamo concerti nel prossimo futuro. Non credo che sarei stato in grado di cantare come si deve.” scherzò.

Hikaru si leccò il labbro inferiore, annuendo.

“Beh, allora va bene. Se dovessi avere bisogno di me per qualsiasi cosa... sai, altre voglie da togliersi o cose del genere. Credo che possiamo metterci d’accordo.” sospirò. “Perché te lo dico, Yuri, non esiste che possa far finta che non sia successo niente. Avrò le visioni per un po’ di tempo.”

Yuri scoppiò a ridere, stancamente, poi si avvicinò e gli si sedette in grembo, portandogli le braccia intorno al collo.

“Sai cosa, Hikka? Diciamo che è successo. E che non mi sono esattamente tolto la voglia come avevo intenzione di fare.” si abbassò, le labbra ora a pochi centimetri da quelle del più grande. “Dopotutto, le mie fantasie erano quelle di un adolescente. Credo di doverle decisamente aggiornare.”

Hikaru non rispose, non ci riuscì. Invece, coprì la breve distanza fra di loro, e finalmente lo baciò.


End file.
